


Cruffin

by lii



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: 一个甜甜的故事甜点师Isak遇到了曾经一直不相信爱情的Chris有什么花花公子不会被这样的可爱男孩收服呢？





	1. Chapter 1

年轻的男孩将蓝色格子的围裙系上，然后将后厨内的烤箱擦拭干净。

在活底锅里涂抹上一层椰子油，在里面铺满压碎了的全麦饼干，他认真的看着牛奶，鸡蛋和酸奶油与柠檬汁慢慢混合在一起，缓慢搅拌的时候脸上带着微笑，他将搅拌好的基底放进烤箱，然后开始切已经用盐水浸泡过了的草莓，他将果酱倒入平底锅中，用小火慢煨，然后将其和切好了的草莓瓣搅拌均匀。

“叮”的一声，他将烤好的蛋糕从烤箱中拿出来，将融化好的奶油奶酪厚厚的涂抹在上面，然后把草莓果酱淋在上面。

Isak满意的看着自己的作品，开一家属于自己的甜品店是他从高中时就有的梦想，他梦想着有这样一个空间，能实践着他对生活的一切美好憧憬，对他而言，甜品就是生活中一切美好的真实写照，他总觉得自己制作的甜点，能为自己和别人都到来幸福，想到这里，他的笑意不觉间又爬上嘴角。

凭着他对甜品制作的热爱与天赋，大学毕业后拥有了属于自己的甜品店的Isak很快就早奥斯陆小有名气，每一个年轻的男男女女都知道Torggata街上那家小小的甜品店有着全挪威最好吃的蛋糕，很多女生还认为，那里还有这全挪威最可爱的甜点师。

前天一个男生给他打电话说要为过生日的女友定一份蛋糕，希望Isak能够定做一款特殊的生日蛋糕。

有什么女生会不爱草莓呢，柠檬与酸奶油的搭配还能够缓解奶酪的甜腻，Isak信心满满的看着自己的作品。

 

*

 

“William是个王八蛋。”Chris坐在他的奔驰里，面对对面的红灯恶狠狠的吐出这一句。

今天是Noora的生日，就是那位比William小了两岁，却把这个曾经的花花公子收拾的服服帖帖的，女朋友。早上William打电话给Chris让他去  
Torggata街上的一家蛋糕店拿定制的生日蛋糕，在Chris质问他为什么不自己去的时候，电话那头的人却说的理直气壮。

“今天是Noora的生日，所以我当然要一直陪着她，那么当然是你去。”

Chris不理解为什么William会对一个人那么死心塌地，虽然不情愿，但是他还是选择去帮他的朋友，毕竟自己是William最好的兄弟，又怎么能不帮他。

当他把车停在路边，推开那家甜品店的门后，他立刻意识到，帮William来拿蛋糕，也许是他人生中做过的最正确的决定。

 

*

 

男孩脸上泛出的红晕让此刻正午的阳光都黯然失色，他正眨巴着眼睛看向Chris，而Chris觉得自己看到了天使。

“呃，您就是预定了蛋糕的那位是吧。”阳光透过窗子打在他金色的头发上，让他整个人都像是在发光一样。Isak看着进来的人，“送给Noora Amalie Sætre女士的，不是吗？”

“嗯没错，”Chris一步一步走近Isak，男孩不知道为什么感到隐隐的紧张，可能是因为那张过于英俊的脸，也可能是他能感受到面前这个人身上带来的一种无形的压迫感，Isak感觉自己的手心冒出了一层细汗。他后退了一步，自己的腰顶在了坚硬的大理石的台子上。

“您没有提要求，所以我做了草莓乳酪蛋糕，希望您的女朋友能够喜欢。”

Chris似笑非笑的看着眼前这个男孩，看着他在阳光下泛着光芒的金色卷发，看着他挺翘的鼻尖和开开合合的粉嫩嘴唇，然后Chris露出一个微笑。“我只是来帮人拿，Noora并不是我女朋友。”

“哦，那对不起了。”Isak有些尴尬的垂下眼，他的手不自觉的握成了拳，脖颈也不自然的挺着，露出一截细腻的皮肤。面前的人离他这么近，自己甚至能够感受到他的呼吸。男孩的害羞不知从何而起，但却已经完全掌控了他的躯体。

“Christoffer，你可以叫我Chris。”Chris伸出一只手，但是鉴于他们之间的狭小距离，他的动作很小。

“Isak。”男孩握上了他的手。“很高兴认识你，Chris。”

 

*

 

自从那次之后，几乎每一天，Chris都会出现在男孩的店里，从上午到晚上关门，无论是周末抑或是工作日，每天他都能看见Chris的身影。有时他会点一个蛋糕，有时干脆只是点一杯咖啡，看着手中的杂志就能坐一下午。Isak不禁好奇，他到底哪来这么多闲暇时间来自己的小店消遣。不过他的店里总是有许多客人，他能和Chris说话的的机会很少，但只要闲下来，他就会不自觉地看向窗边的位置，有好几次他们的视线撞到一起，对方只是温和地笑笑，让他每次都因自己的失礼羞愧地低下头。

他们有时候会像朋友一样打招呼，Chris会将一些有趣的话题，比如滑板和音乐。Isak总是带着微笑，附和着他点头。Chris渐渐的已经成为了他生活中习惯的一部分，他总是控制不住自己飘过去的目光和思绪，也控制不住自己在Chris没来的时候感到无端的低落。

比如今天，已经下午四点了，Chris依然没有出现。Isak兴致缺缺的为上一位客人做好了一份可颂麦芬*(1)后，开始收拾厨房准备关门。

他的心情低落，Chris一整天都没有出现，而且没有给他发一条消息。（没错，在他们相识一周后他们就交换了所有的联系方式和社交网络。）Isak擦着烤箱的门，然后狠狠的将抹布扔在桌子上。

然后他听见推开门的声音。

他转身，看见Chris安静地走进来，与平日里总是穿着飞行夹克或者棒球衫不同，今日的他穿了一套正装，勾勒出他的腰身和修长的双腿，那张绝对算得上是英俊的面孔上此刻浮现出一个笑容。

他突然拿出一束花递到他面前，Isak回过神来，疑惑地左右看了看，确定空荡荡的店里只有他们两个人。

“Isak Valtersen。你愿意做我男朋友吗？”

对方认真的神情让Isak红了脸，他不知道自己是否应该收下这束花，换句话说，他是否应该接受Chris的告白。他的脑子里一片空白，一句话也说不出。他的目光最初凝固在那书花上，然后上移，落在Chris的脸上。Chris能从判断出男孩微启的嘴唇中判断出男孩想说些什么，但是很显然，他的男孩太过紧张了。

Isak手足无措的样子让Chris十分受用。他太心急了，等不及让Isak一步一步的走入自己的怀抱，只能主动出击。他既怕吓到这个小鹿一般的男孩，又爱极了男孩脸上泛起的红晕。

“好。”男孩的声音声如蚊蚋，但是Chris依然听的一清二楚。他兴奋的把男孩拉入怀里，一只手圈住他的腰。

“Chris，别这样，快放开我。”他小声对环抱着自己的男人说，双手拍打着Chris的肩膀，却根本没有用任何力气。

“怎么了，这里又没有人？”他抬起一边嘴角慢慢靠近怀里的人。

Isak不知道该怎么反驳他，越来越近的距离令他能感觉到对方洒在自己脖子上的呼吸，他红着脸低下头，推拒着对方的手却起不到一点作用。

Chris无视怀里人微弱的反抗，对方通红的耳根诱惑着他把下面小巧的耳垂卷入嘴里，但他知道还不到时候，像现在这样就已经是男孩的底线了，他还想再享受一会儿。所以他只是用唇轻轻扫过他的侧颈，满意地感受着男孩颤抖着瘫软在他怀里。

发现他的男孩并没有推开自己，他得寸进尺地更用力的圈紧怀中的男孩，头埋进他颈间，嗅着他身上混合着草莓和糖霜的味道。手开始缓缓地滑下去，摩挲着他窄窄的腰那处的肌肤，感受着怀里柔软的身体，Chris的嗓音沙哑，Isak觉得他喷洒的鼻息几乎要烫伤自己。

“那么你就是我的男孩了。”Chris将一个吻印在男孩的唇瓣上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睡懒觉是会传染的  
> Isak连着三天没起来床的秘密

Isak轻叹一声，他舍不得离开自己温暖的被窝。挪威的冬天总是漫长而寒冷，但是他应该起来去开店了。

他轻轻的抬起横在他腰间的手臂，试图悄无声息的下床。但他还是扰醒了Chris。他一把揽过男孩，将他整个人搂在怀中，肌肤相贴体温毫无阻隔地传过来。Chris的头埋在男孩的颈窝蹭了蹭。

“你要去哪？”

Isak用力掰弄着Chris的手臂，扭动着身体试图挣开他的怀抱，但是因为力量的差异最终放弃。他叹了口气。“我该起床了，Chris。蛋糕店还等着它的店主去开门呢。”

“不许你去。”Chris咕哝着，翻身将Isak压在身下。“陪我睡觉。”

“不行Chris。”Isak因为Chris的手轻轻拂过他的肋侧而轻轻颤抖着笑出声，他怕痒，而肋侧又偏偏是他的敏感点。而Chris也很显然发现了这一点，他支起上半身，双手探向男孩的身体，看着Isak因为这小小的触碰而缩成一团。“不肯答应我吗？”他俯下身，在Isak耳边低声说。

“我...”Isak瞪着小鹿般的眼睛，他的瞳孔比常人大了一些，布满星辰的双眼直直看向Chris，让他迷失在其中。

“当然不！”Isak猛的起身，两人的位置瞬间调换。他骑在Chris的腰间，双臂被紧紧抓住，一下失去了平衡摔倒在Chris的胸口。

“当然不吗？”Chris的气息喷洒在男孩的耳尖，让Isak缩了缩脖子。“那你今天就别想离开了。”

害羞的红潮从男孩的耳尖蔓延到脖子，Isak趴在Chris的胸膛上，笑容不自觉爬上嘴角。

 

*

 

“大懒虫，你早餐想吃什么？”Isak用手指轻轻描画着身旁人的眉骨，看着他随着呼吸颤抖的睫毛在肌肤上投下的一片阴影。

“比较想吃你，”Chris凑上前含住了Isak的嘴唇印上一吻，“早上好。”

“早上好。”Isak从床上坐起，他穿着Chris的T恤，这对他来讲太大了有点松松垮垮，露出他赤裸的肩膀。“不开玩笑。我要去做早餐，你要吃什么？”

“那就培根炒蛋。”

“早上吃这个太油腻了。”Isak一边咕哝着，一边试图下床去找自己的衣服。

“所以我没有开玩笑，还是吃你比较健康。”Chris一把拦住Isak的腰，将他按回床上。

他再次吻上了Isak的唇瓣，用舌头勾引他。情欲在他的腹中翻腾。男孩吸吮着Chris的舌尖，Chris呼吸沉重地沙哑着嗓子告诉男孩有多么想要插进他的身体——先是缓慢地，然后按他喜欢的节奏，把男孩的双臂按在头顶尽情地干他，还有Isak曾经说过想让他做的全部事情，以及每一个男孩渴望的详细姿势。

Isak舔着Chris的嘴唇和下巴，将Chris阴茎握在自己光滑汗湿的掌心，紧紧抓住，轻轻套弄起来。他低吼一声，翻身把男孩按在床上，压住了他的身体。在床头柜里摸索到润滑剂之后分开了Isak的双腿。他拉开男孩的腿，搭在他的肩膀上。“我要让你后悔这么引诱我。”他快速地扩张着男孩，一只手的手指在Isak体内另一只手则捂住他的嘴巴。然后迅猛地撞进了男孩的身体。

Isak在他身下辗转呻吟，抓挠着他的后背。他爱惨了传教士体位。他喜欢能近距离地看着Chris，看着他的脸，紧紧抱着他的身躯，喜欢他们赤裸的身体像这样美妙地交织纠缠。

“我爱你。”男孩呻吟着用气声吐出话语。

“我也爱你。”Chris低语，更深地进入男孩的身体，几乎将男孩钉在床上。

 

“天啊...今天开门又晚了。”Isak叹着气，侧过头看着身旁的人。

“等一下我开车送你。你陪我躺一会。”

“不行我要走了。”

“十分钟，就十分钟。”

“......”

 

*

 

Isak睁开眼睛时Chris正充满爱意地望着我。他们仍然抱在一起，他那诱人的声音传入男孩耳中。

“早上好，小天使。”世界上最完美的早晨。

“早上好，Chris。”

他们这样躺了一会儿，也可能是一小时，也可能是一辈子，双腿交叠，紧紧搂着对方，像是要融为一体那般。

要是他再这样躺在床上一定会迟到的，Isak想，但是他现在管不了那么多了。“终于有一次你醒的比我要早了”他在Chris胸口咕哝。

“因为我今天想给你准备早餐。”他笑着说。Isak想在这里呆着，想再躺一会，想永远不离开Chris的怀抱。他抬头望着Chris，他轻声在男孩的嘴唇上落下一个轻柔的吻，然后拉开了距离。Isak撅起了嘴巴，然后他露出一个大大的笑容。

“你知道吗？我每天早上醒来都觉得自己置身天堂。”

“是么？”

“是啊，因为我每天第一眼看到的都是一个天使。”

躺在床上，他们大笑起来，接下来他们一起吃了早餐，Chris做了熏三文鱼配花椰菜，而Isak做了厚松饼。

“这就是梦想中的那一刻，太完美了。”Isak在将巧克力酱淋在松饼上时想。

 

*

 

“嗨，Eva。”Isak看见推门进来的人，笑着走上前打招呼。“你要吃些什么？”

“你小子...”Eva挑着眉看他，“我以为你被绑架了你知道吗？我连着三天早上来想要买树莓蛋糕你都不在，你干嘛去了？你知道我的老板有多苛刻吗？我早上挤出时间来买个蛋糕吃你竟然不开门，你这样辜负你的顾客，你的良心过得去吗？”

老友Eva一串连珠炮似的发问让Isak不知如何作答，他又想起了这三天自己为什么早上没有来，红晕从脖子爬到了耳朵根。

“我...很抱歉。”Isak吸了吸鼻子。“我研究了一个新品，草莓夹心慕斯，你要尝尝吗？”

“好。但是下次要是我早上来买蛋糕你还不开门，你就死定了。”Eva的语气严厉，但是听到有蛋糕吃她早已笑开了花。

“该死的Chris，”Isak在心中暗想，“下次他再阻止我起床他就死定了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snake emoji  
> 小恶魔Isak上线  
> 但是可惜还是被Chris收拾的服服帖帖的

 

 

“你们两个应该来个热吻，法式热吻。”

 

“什么？”Isak瞪大了小鹿般的双眼，睫毛随着眨动的双眼忽闪忽闪。

 

“不要这样吝啬啊，让我们看看你是如何收服了Nissen曾经最有名的fuckboy的。”Eva挤眉弄眼地悄声说。她太过激动了，甚至没有意识到自己的一只手正紧紧抓着Isak的胳膊。“要知道他当年简直就是传奇。”

 

“什么传奇？”男孩皱着眉，转头看向房间另一角正在和Sana交谈的Chris。

 

“他在毕业的RUSS庆典上，七天，睡了五十多个人。”Eva看着Isak的表情，猛然意识到自己可能说错了话。“呃，可能是大家把这件事情夸大了，应该是没有那么多的。”

 

“是吧，不然我会很好奇他怎么还能活到现在的。”

 

Eva看着男孩，他脸上又露出了那种微妙的表情，她太了解了，那条蛇要被释放出来了，Isak心中的那一条，她和Jonas的感情就是被这条恶毒的蛇给毁灭了。

 

现在她只能希望Chris能够自求多福了。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Chris回到家后感觉屋里有些异样。

 

已经十点半了，他低头看了一眼腕间的表。他打开客厅的灯，能够看到卧室门口的一片漆黑。他感觉有些奇怪，男孩平时总是早早就会回来，有时候他在外面应酬会回来晚一些，Isak总是会等着他。

 

但是很明显，Isak今天没有这样做。

 

他走向卧室门口，听到了一些细微的声音，让他意识到房间内并非空无一人。在他立足之前，一幅香艳的场景闯进他的眼帘。

 

他目睹了男孩双腿大开，紧闭着双眼呻吟，男孩手中的跳蛋还在不断嗡嗡发出声音，搅着他的小穴。男孩忍不住发出细小的尖叫声，他大概是润滑剂挤得太多了，整个玩具都挤入后面的通道，噗唧噗唧的水声回响在房间里，让Isak在深色的床单上扭动得更加厉害。

 

Isak漂亮纤长的双腿大开着，下身的动作引得粉嫩的唇瓣间泄出一声声呻吟，让Chris想要立即冲上去用亲吻封住这些声音，想要将那白嫩的腿根握在手中把玩。他也这样做了，他松了松领带，径直走向床上的男孩。

 

“Chris，你终于回来了。”Isak的声音软糯，带着些许鼻音，让Chris感觉自己的欲望怒涨，他来回抚摸Isak的脸庞，俯下身亲吻着男孩胸口裸露的肌肤，Isak被皮肤上舌尖的挑弄逗得发笑，却总在可爱的尾音那儿陡然上升一个音调变成折磨人的呻吟尖叫。他伸出手臂环住Chris的脖颈。“ _我好想你啊_ 。”

 

下一秒，Isak突然翻坐起来，将Chris压在身下，飞快的解下身下人的领带将他的双手绑在床头上。一系列动作刺激了还含着玩具的后穴，让男孩跨坐在Chris的身上颤抖了一下。但是很快，他便适应了这个姿势，露出了一抹微笑。

 

他要释放出那条蛇了。

 

 

*

 

  

他坐在床尾，看着Chris挣扎的样子。他有点儿小后悔，可他忍不住，他就是觉得自己应该干点坏事儿。越坏越好，他低低地笑了出来，身体的颤动提醒了他一个物品的存在。他轻轻扯动玩具末端的电线，这动作带来的快感难以言喻。Isak的喉咙里泄出了几丝呻吟，他手指尖顶着跳蛋的底端开始抽送，他不想这样的，但是那些液体让他根本没法停下来。

 

Chris看着男孩的动作，手上用力试图睁开束缚，他现在只恨Tom ford的领带质量太好了。

 

“Isak放开我，”Chris的声音低沉沙哑，脸上充满了隐忍的表情。

 

“你知道我为什么这样做吗？”Isak四肢都着在床上，一点一点的爬向Chris，然后他笑着俯下身。

 

Chris猛地从牙缝里挤出一口气，因为他突然感觉到一阵轻柔的，潮湿的触感透过内裤的布料传来——是Isak的舌头，正在他如今已经完全硬起的阴茎上打着转儿。然后男孩将他的阴茎从内裤中释放了出来，用手紧紧握着他的根部。Isak再次吻了吻顶端，然后抬头看向Chris。

 

“那么现在，我有几个问题要问你。”Isak抑制不住自己的微笑。“大名鼎鼎的fuckboy，The penetrators Chris。”

 

 

* 

 

 

Isak的计谋堪称完美，唯一的问题是他忽略了Chris真的能扯断一根五百美元的领带。形式急转直下，他再一次被压在床上，Chris吻上男孩，堵住了Isak快要溢出的呻吟。后穴的玩具被粗暴的扯了出来，Chris甚至不需要扩张就把他的的大家伙塞了进去，Isak被彻彻底底操到了底，逼出的眼泪打湿了深色的床单。而被紧紧夹住的Chris简直是爽翻了，“我都不知道你是这样的一个小恶魔。”边说边拥住了自己的恋人。

 

Isak万分想要堵住自己恋人这张该死的嘴，男孩凭着直觉吻上了Chris的唇，防止他继续说让人火大的话。Chris十分享受Isak生涩的吻技，虽然他只会含住Chris的舌头深深吸着，但是那也辣不行。他就着深深插进Isak深处的姿势，轻轻将男孩侧放在床上，拉开一条长腿放在自己的腰间上。然后稳稳地操了进去，越操越深，每一次都狠狠地碾过Isak的敏感点然后牵扯出点点粉红的内壁。

 

男孩开始止不住的颤抖，呻吟声甜腻的不成样子，Chris知道他的男孩要高潮了，随即加快速度，每一次贯入都重重碾过敏感点，手也不断地上下撸动Isak的硬得不行的阴茎，男孩没坚持多久，就大声地呻吟着射了出来。“我爱你，我的小甜心。”

 

高潮后的Isak安静了一会，待他大脑里的快感的余韵消失后，他开口。“听过你这句话的女生怕是和天上的星星一样多吧。”

 

“我错了，真的。”Chris再次吻了吻男孩的眼睛和嘴唇，“我那时候，呃，在遇见你之前，我大概从来都没有体会过爱的感觉吧。”

 

Isak抬头看着Chris的双眼，试图从中判断出他的话语的真实性。Chris继续开口，“我是说，我和很多人都在一起过，但是你是第一个让我想要一起共度余生的人。”然后他低下头，笑着吻了吻Isak的额头，鼻尖，最后是嘴角。

 

_"You know I'm yours."_

 

Chris绝对不知道这样的自己有多好看，Isak心想。我的，这样的Chris是属于我的，他心中的那条小蛇嘶嘶作响。

 

_"And I know you are mine."*_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自权利的游戏


	4. Chapter 4

早晨，Isak在厨房里忙碌着。圣诞节假期后，在Chris的死缠烂打下他又关门歇业了几天，不过Chris终于同意让他回到自己那个恐怕已经落满灰尘的店里了，为此他特意起了个大早为今天恢复营业做准备。

刚从烤箱里拿出一盘烤好的麦芬，卧室的门被从里面打开，Isak走过去和一觉睡到现在的人打着招呼。

“早安Chris。”他轻轻送上一个吻，而Chris则一把揽过男孩的腰，吮吸着男孩的唇瓣，边低声引诱着男孩陪他回床上躺一会。

“你这套对我没用的，”Isak推开了Chris，却掩盖不住脸上的笑意。“没用吗？”Chris一脸不可置信，而男孩只是后退着耸耸肩。

Chris倚在门框上看着厨房里走动的人，不禁皱起眉毛。他感到很不爽。不是说他不喜欢一起床就看到另一半正穿着围裙弯下腰把他完美屁股翘在自己面前，事实上他爱死这个了，但是Isak竟然为了他的蛋糕店拒绝了自己。他恨不得每分钟都和自己的可爱男孩黏在一起，而Isak却每天都在询问他自己什么时候能够回店里。Chris有时觉得自己甚至还没这些蛋糕得到的关注多，所以他走过去拿起它们其中一个报复似的咬了下去。

“这是我要拿去店里的，”Isak一把拍上了Chris的手，然后连忙将烤盘从对方手下救走，他本来就没太多时间准备，他只希望Chris不要现在来捣乱。

Chris看着自己的男孩又一次转过身背对着自己忙碌了起来，他无聊的环视四周，研究着那些对他而言陌生万分的东西。

“这是什么？”Isak回头，看见Chris手里拿着一把抹刀打量着。“抹刀，然后那个是裱花器，就是把奶油挤到蛋糕上用的。”他指着台子上的另一个工具说，Chris新奇的表情看起来可爱极了，他不得不承认，自己很难见到这样的Chris。

Chris低着头，若有所思的看着锥形的裱花器，他又抬头看着面前男孩的侧颜，看着他挺翘的鼻尖和花瓣版的嘴唇，看着男孩略长的头发末梢弯成一个个小卷，看着他脖子上节节分明的脊骨，他不由自主的走上前，将男孩圈在自己的怀中。低下头嗅吸着男孩身上甜甜的奶油香气。

他侧着头用鼻尖轻轻描绘男孩颈侧的线条，从上到下，一点一点感受他皮肤上细小的刷过肌肤带来的麻痒感，双手沿着他的腰线一路下滑到那两瓣富有弹性的双臀上，张开手掌慢慢揉捏着，让柔软的臀肉填满指缝。然后他听见碗碰到桌子上的声音。

伴随着男孩的惊呼，裤子也落到了脚边，Isak试图抓住Chris的手，却还是没能阻止他把自己下半身剥了个精光。接触到微凉的空气，他不由得打了个哆嗦，然后对方拉扯起他的围裙，就在Isak以为它要被脱下来的时候，身后的人却又把它重新系了回去。

Chris将围裙的腰带在男孩腰上绑出一个美丽的蝴蝶结，让两根带子垂在他白皙的双丘上，看着它们随着Isak身体的微颤而轻轻晃动。他不由得深吸一口气，对方光着下身穿着围裙的样子让他原本就肿胀得过分的阴茎狠狠抽痛了一下，他低下头去贴在Isak通红的耳侧把湿热的声音全部吐进他耳朵里。

“那么我要开始制作人生中的第一份甜点了，你可要多指导我啊。”

 

*

 

Isak用鼻端捕捉到充满糖分的味道，甜腻的气息占据了嗅觉的一大部分，在其中夹杂着某种果酱的香味和生奶油从袋子尖端的切口中挤出来，奶白色的固体滑过男孩白皙的肌肤。Chris略显生疏的地在Isak的胸膛上画下他姓名的首字母，抬头对上男孩稍显惊慌的表情，在嘴角拉开一个微笑：“你就是我最喜欢的甜品，”他停下手中的动作，将裱花袋放在一边，俯下身在男孩胸口轻轻地舔上一口，舌尖堪堪扫过男孩左边的乳尖。

Isak感到一阵酥痒炸开在神经末梢，喉管里发出一声暧昧的闷哼，还伏在胸口的人像是得到了什么诱人的奖励一般，开始执着于舔弄他的乳头，用舌尖将他胸口的奶油涂抹到乳尖上又吮吸殆尽，用牙齿啃咬着他胸口的皮肤直到奶油也掩不住的通红。但他却从那声闷哼后便一言不发，除了有时会躲避有些疼痛的啃咬而扭动身躯，胸前的两粒已经经不住Chris的撩拨而坚硬得如同石子，身下的性器也开始抬头，男孩慌乱的抬起手捂住嘴，桌面上的碗被他碰到地上。

Chris又从冰箱里拿出一颗鲜红饱满的草莓咬在嘴里，汁水从嘴边滑落在男孩的胸膛上，陷进绵软的奶油和滑腻的肌肤里。他嚼着草莓继续舔舐男孩的胸膛，时不时在皮肤上啃咬，落下带着奶油与草莓味的亲吻。奶油的温和口感化解了草莓带着涩顿的酸甜，鲜红的汁液把胸口的皮肤染得一片水红。

Chris面带满意地看着自己的杰作，又在Isak的前额落下一个轻吻：“我喜欢这样的你，不管是制作甜点，还是身为甜点的你。”他用指尖拨弄着Isak的乳尖，另一边手掌摩挲着男孩纤细的腰腹，感受其下肌肉的绷紧与松懈。

“唔唔……”Isak一直想要挣扎着躲开Chris游移在自己侧腰的手，Chris圈住他的腰身，用手指若有若无地拂过他侧腰的皮肤，带着顽劣的笑看着他扭动着喘息出声，皱着眉头用水汽氤氲的通红眼眶乞求地看着自己，被敏感肌肤上的瘙痒持续折磨。

过了好一会儿Chris才决定暂且放过Isak已经被自己触摸得有些发红的腰间肌肤，他解开男孩腰间的围裙，在双腿间抬头的欲望上挤上几团奶油用作装饰。

Isak还没喘匀的呼吸又被Chris舔舐自己性器的动作撩拨得急促起来，Chris用舌尖有一下没一下地触碰着慢慢硬挺的柱体，鼻间温热的呼吸喷洒在他少有毛发的小腹上。接着Chris将舌尖的阵地转移到了性器的顶端，在舔净了附着的甜腻的奶油之后用舌尖恶意地划过顶端的铃口，又把渗出的点点透明液体全部涂抹在性器顶端和柱身，用牙齿衔住顶端吮吸，轻轻啃咬拉扯柱身的皮肤，侧过头含住柱身亲吻其上暴起的青筋。

Isak已经不知道自己从喉头漏出了多少破碎的呻吟，Chris的抚慰总是不轻不重，让他只能在快感的浪潮里徘徊不前，全身肌肉的绷紧又松弛让他浑身积攒了一层薄汗。

“宝贝你不是要去店里吗，这么不配合可不行，会迟到的。”Chris坏心眼地在男孩白嫩的臀部捏了一把，留下的一道红印让他有了新的想法。

Isak被Chris突然探入的手指逼出了一声尖细的呻吟，Chris轻笑着却丝毫没给他任何喘息的机会，埋在对方体内的手指长驱直入，所有的爱抚都准确地落在Isak肠道深处的敏感点上，直到男孩再也控制不住自己的声音，身体可怜地开始痉挛。

然后Chris转身，再次拿出了草莓。

Isak猜到了Chris将要做出什么事情，他双手撑在台面上惊慌的后退，却被Chris一把抓住了白皙而纤细的小腿。“不可以，”男孩急促地摇头，但Chris没有理他的抗拒，将一颗草莓塞入早已软嫩的穴口中。

“啊...Chris。”Isak伸长了脖子呼喊对方的名字，他本能地收缩着穴口想把侵入体内的异物排出去。下一秒，Chris弯下腰用舌尖将那颗草莓推向男孩的后穴深处，让Isak难以抑制地疯狂扭动起来。

Chris舔弄着男孩的穴口，把舌头伸进去和那颗草莓一起操干着发抖的男孩，Isak早已泣不成声，绞着红肿的后穴，草莓红色的汁水滴滴答答地流出来，眼前的景象让Chris口干舌燥，更别提那惹人怜爱的啜泣和他不安的扭动，一切的一切都让他心痒难耐。

他抱着男孩的膝窝站起身，解开裤子，通红狰狞的阴茎立刻弹了出来拍打在他柔软的臀瓣上，下一秒径直插进了Isak软嫩的后穴。男孩哭叫出声，头一下子无力地坠在了Chris的脖颈间颤抖着。Chris一手搂住他的腰身带着他上下起伏，另一手的手心摸着他的小腹，感受自己的粗大在另一个温暖的身体里面冲撞抽插。他拉着Isak的手也抚上了那儿。

Isak惊喘一声抬起头，泪眼婆娑地瞪了瞪他，虽然那就像一针催情剂。他吸吮着Isak的耳垂，边低声温柔地引诱他自己动。

两人都看不到交合处的场景，粗大的柱头被小嘴吞进去又依依不舍得从里面抽出来，淫靡的声响贯彻着整个空间。草莓的汁液随着男孩的起伏幅度所变化，但永远没有少一份旖旎的气息。

他的手和他的身体都能感受到那根粗长的抽动，一下下顶到肠胃的深处，擦过敏感的前列腺。他因为被顶到了敏感点而大叫出声，Chris似乎很不满意Isak的突然停下，自己重新掌握了主权，再次将男孩放在厨房的台子上，握住了柔韧的腰肢发动最后一轮冲刺。

Isak爱死了这样疯狂的性爱，他最初的确是有些恐惧，但是他相信Chris，他相信自己爱的男人是不会伤害到自己的。Isak放任这种疯狂掌控着自己，配合地绞紧内壁，缠住身上男人的肉棒。他想要，他渴望Chris的精液，渴望Chris在他身上打下不可磨灭的印记。Isak抬着头，嘴唇撞上Chris的，讨要着亲吻。

不知多久后Isak终于如愿以偿，悉数喷射的精液冲刷他的肠道内壁，一种来自心里的烫使得他尖叫出声，同时达到了顶峰。他太疲惫了，迷迷糊糊之间他感觉自己被Chris抱进了卧室，而他抵在Chris的胸口，只感到无尽的安心与快乐。


End file.
